IRONI DI ATAS IRONI Pt2
by heoneypeach
Summary: Selamat datang di dunia fiksi. Tempat di mana kita bebas menciptakan tanpa harus merealisasikan; tempat di mana kita bebas menjadi tanpa harus benar-benar terjadi. Menyenangkan, bukan? -Sekarang, siapa yang tokoh fiksi di sini?- TAGS: WONWOO, MINGYU, MEANIE COUPLE, SEVENTEEN, BOYS LOVE


**THIS IS A FAN FICTION ABOUT SEVENTEEN PAIRING : JEON WONWOO & KIM MINGYU**

 **IRONI DI ATAS IRONI**

 **Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Genre : UNKNOWN.**

 **Rating : Teen. PG 12**

 **Author : Alham Baskoro.**

 **Word s : 1200 words**

 **Pages : 4 pages**

 **Writted since : July 21ST 2016**

 **Disclaimer : This is just a fiction story about SEVENTEEN pairing JEON WONWOO & KIM MINGYU. The real characters is belongs to the greatest God, ©PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT, SEVENTEEN, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine . DO NOT COPY MY STORY.**

 **ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke, mari mulai menulis.

Tidak satu pun orang di seantero kota yang tidak mengenalnya. Siapa dia? Siapa tak mengenal seorang Jeon Wonwoo? Mungkin manusia purba yang belum mengenal buku yang tidak mengenalnya. Oke, hiperbolis memang—sangat. Tapi aku serius. Aku bersedia minta maaf atas kepercayaan diriku yang di ambang batas. Tapi, hei! Bukannya aku sombong, terkadang dalam hidup ini kita harus sengaja berdiri sendiri agar tidak terinjak-injak, kan? Aku benar? Untuk bisa berdiri sendiri juga aku harus bersusah payah, bukan dengan cara menginjak-injak orang yang ada di bawahku. Jadi, tolong jangan lantas menjustifikasi kata-kata ku tadi—karena memang faktanya begitu.

Ratusan jumlah tulisan telah ku buat. Berbagai macam genre dan rating pernah aku tulis dalam bentuk fiksi. Pasti kalian tahu betul siapa aku. Yap, aku ini seorang penulis. Ada banyak ide dan gagasan utama yang berebut minta dituang dalam bentuk alur cerita di dalam kepalaku setiap detiknya. Bahkan ketika saluran televisi yang sedang ku tonton tidak bisa menambah refrensi atas ide tulisanku, ada saja hal-hal gila membentuk pola plot karena hal itu—saluran televisi yang tidak menambah refrensi. Jumlahnya ratusan, bahkan bisa ribuan. Mulai dari hal yang sepele hingga komplikasi dengan berbagai jenis konflik. Bahkan jika aku sengaja memikirkannya akan bertambah banyak dan mulai berkesinambungan antara satu sama lain. Seperti jutaan sel spermatozoa yang berebut masuk ke dalam sel telur. Banyaknya kuantitas tidak mempengaruhi kualitas sehingga yang paling matang bisa langsung membuahkan hasil.

Dunia fiksi; dunia yang penuh delusi; memasukinya harus punya tiket imajinasi; yang mana berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan pahit nan ironi; tempat di mana orang bebas mengeluarkan ekspresi; dunia dengan sejuta tirani. Begitu aku menyebutnya, dan aku hidup di dalamnya. Terlalu lama aku hidup di sana, seolah-olah diriku enggan mendistorsi antara dunia nyata dengan dunia fiksi. Kalian menyebutku sebagai tokoh fiksi? Oh, silahkan. Selamat datang di dunia fiksi. Tempat di mana kita bebas menciptakan tanpa harus merealisasikan; tempat di mana kita bebas menjadi tanpa harus benar-benar terjadi. Menyenangkan, bukan?

Sering kali aku benar-benar merasa bahwa dunia fiksi lebih menyangkan untuk dieksplorasi daripada realita kehidupan. Harusnya aku bisa hidup untuk menulis alur kehidupanku sendiri. Tapi apa dayaku yang hanya bisa menciptakan sebuah alur untuk orang lain yang ku ciptakan dengan imajinasiku. Beruntung aku masih dalam tahap menyelam. Mungkin jika aku benar-benar tenggelam di dunia fiksi, aku tidak akan menggubris panggilan masuk dari editor Lee. Editor bertubuh gempal itu berhasil menyelamatkanku ke permukaan, jangan sampai aku lupa daratan—eh, maksudku lupa realita.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , jangan lupa jam sepuluh nanti ada sesi jumpa penggemar dan beberapa jurnalis akan mewawancaraimu. Bersiaplah."

Ah, pria itu banr-benar membuat perutku mual karena suaranya—tolong ini bukan majas hiperbola. Ini masih jam lima pagi dan dia sudah mengingatkanku lebih dari tiga kali hari ini, yang benar saja! Entah aku harus berterima kasih padanya atau justru aku harus menaburkan bubuk sianida ke dalam gelas kopinya. Aku bahkan belum menyentuh ranjang dari kemarin. Asal kalian tau saja, aku sibuk bercinta dengan Kim Mingyu di plot ceritaku.

Ya, kalian benar. Aku ini laki-laki, dan Kim Mingyu termasuk dalam kategori nama untuk laki-laki juga di Korea—maksudku, tidak seperti nama yang _unisex_ seperti Jimin misalnya. Aku ini jeruk dan –ehem—juga doyan jeruk. Kalian pasti paham maksudku. Dan aku rasa hal yang seperti itu sudah menjadi lumrah karena para wanita lelah melihat banyaknya kasus pelecehan seksual oleh kaum adam sehingga mereka lebih mendukung populasi pria suka cowok. Kebanyakan dari mereka bahkan hobi melihat dua pria berotot saling _mengadu pedang_ dengan romantisnya. Aku juga tidak bisa menampik jika hal itu membuat plot ceritaku semakin laris dan meledak di pasaran hingga sosok Kim Mingyu hadir dalam bentuk _manga webtoon_. Itu snagat membantu di kedua sisi koin kehidupanku.

Seperti yang telah ku sebutkan di atas, aku jatuh cinta pada Mingyu. Tokoh imajinatif buatanku sendiri dalam seri ketiga novel romansaku yang akan terbit sebentar lagi. Sebelumnya Kim Mingyu juga turut andil dalam seri novelku yang lainnya, ada yang sudah terbit dan juga ada yang masih setengah jalan. Kerangka plotnya berserakan di atas meja kerjaku, kertas-kertasnya melipir kemana-mana.

Aku tidak akan marah jika kalian menyebutku sakit jiwa atau semacamnya karena aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang belum tentu ada di kehidupan nyata. Tapi memang benar itu adanya. Terlebih jika Mingyu telah menghadirkan pundi-pundi uang untukku atas royalti plot yang dijadikan webtoon.

Aku membuatnya sebagai simbolisasi dari sosok pria sempurna. Idaman semua wanita dan calon suami ideal bagi masa depan. Kim Mingyu itu postur tubuhnya tinggi, punya wajah rupawan, berkulit cokelat, kaya, pintar, dan pandai memasak. Sungguh ironi karena aku membuat calon pasangannya kelak adalah diriku sendiri—kan sudah ku bilang jika cerita tentang pasangan Gay lebih diminati—oh, harusnya aku juga menulis adegan suasana romantisnya makan malam setelah acara bulan madu di maladewa bersama Mingyu.

Kenapa aku melakukannya? Kenapa aku terlalu berkhayal? Jawabannya mudah saja; karena aky mungkin tidak akan pernah menemui sosok sempurna seperti dirinya di kehidupan nyata. Apalagi jika dia harus penyuka sesama pria. Biarkan aku melepaskan hasrat liar delusi untuk sementara waktu hingga…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Tuan Kim Mingyu, bagaimana perasaan anda tentang seri novel ketiga anda yang kini tengah digarap menjadi kartun digital?"_

 _"Sebagai penulis, tentu aku merasa bangga karena pada akhirnya karakter Wonwoo akan segera hadir ke dunia nyata walau dua dimensi."_

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan kelanjutan seri dari novel 'Dunia Sejuta Tirani' ? kami dengar akan terbit sebentar lagi. Jika anda berkenan membocorkannya sedikit pada awak media."_

 _"Karyaku selanjutnya akan berjudul 'Ironi di Atas Ironi'. Itu tentu akan menjadi proyek yang ditunggu-tunggu karena aku akan berperan serta di dalamnya bersama Wonwoo."_

 _"satu pertanyaan terakhir. Bagaimana dengan makna penulisan yang anda terapkan dalam novel selanjutnya?"_

 _"Rahasianya hanya satu. Mengasai pembaca."_

 _Sekarang, siapa yang tokoh fiksi di sini?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[.THE END.]**

 **A/N: SUMPAH INI ISENG. GA SENGAJA MIKIR GIMANA KALO PENULIS BIKIN CERITA YANG DI DALEMNYA MENCERITAKAN SEORANG PENULIS YANG LAGI MENCERITAKAN KEHIDUPAN SEORANG PENULIS. OKE, INI RIWEUH. TAPI SERIUS INI NGEBUT BANGET GUA NGETIK LAGI GABUT DI SELA-SELA WAKTU SENGGANG SAMBIL DAFTAR BEASISWA BCA T.T BTW NILAI GUA PAKE IPK DARI SMT 1-5 DAN PAS SMT 6 BARU PAKE PULUHAN KAN GUA SEDIH YA GIMANA INI CARA MASUKIN NILAINTA T.T MAU MINTA KONVERSI NILAI MALESNYA BALIK LAGI KE SEKOLAH TUH RASANYA** ** _UNCH_** **SEKALI :") HARUSNYA GUA TAU GUA GABOLEH SERING SERING BIKIN PLOT TWIST GA JELAS MACEM GINI. IYA, INI PLOT TWIST LOH ATAU SEMERDEKA KALIAN AJA MIKIR ENDINGNYA KAYAK GIMANA YANG JELAS GUA GABUT /APAAN SIH/ HAMPURA ATUH KALO MASIH ADA RANJAU TYPO BCS AS ALWAYS THIS IS NON BETA FICT :") SIAPA PULA YANG SUDI JADI BETA READER PENULIS AMATIR MACEM GUA? HIKS.**

 **AT LAST** **, MIND TO** **FAV, FOLLOW AND** **REVIEW?**

 ** _SINCERELY_**

 ** _NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/_**

 ** _ALHAM BASKORO_**


End file.
